Masters of Doom
by CPO Backstreet
Summary: The Third Doctor is summoned to New York to assist the superhero team the Fantastic Four in dealing with strange goings on, but more than one old enemy is waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how this one's going to work out, it was basically requested by a friend and I'm starting it at a time when I don't have a lot of spare time to write it. But hopefully people will enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce looked wearily at the report that had just arrived on his desk. He looked around for a sympathetic ear, and, when he found one, held the paper out to the person attached to the ear. "What do you make of that, Benton?"

Sergeant Benton looked over the paper. "Anomalies in New York?"

"Glowing golden patches appearing in the sky. Earth tremors. Suspected extra-terrestial involvement. Request urgent assistance." He gave a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose the Secretary-General expects us all to hop on the next trans-atlantic flight. And hope the Nestene don't decide to invade in the meantime."

Benton mulled this over. "Could always send the Doctor, sir?"

The Brigadier fixed him with a penetrating gaze. "The Doctor?"

"And Miss Grant."

"Yes…yes, we could probably spare them for a bit." The Brigadier gestured to the report. "These people they'd be expected to liaise with though, do you think the Doctor would get on with them?"

Benton gave a ghost of a smile. "I guess we'd find out."

* * *

Travelling by plane depressed the Doctor somewhat. It was a reminder of his current status. Not so long ago, he could have used the TARDIS to travel instantaneously from London to New York. Well, in theory anyway. If he was honest, journeys of that kind never seemed to go according to plan. None of that altered the fact that the TARDIS was currently grounded. The Doctor was not only marooned on Earth but forced to rely on the humans' primitive modes of transport.

The other problem with the ridiculously long flight was Jo Grant. Jo had not been his assistant for long, having been provided for him by the Brigadier. In the short time the Doctor had known her, she had proved herself enthusiastic, loyal and even capable on occasions. But she was still not the person he would have chosen as his sole source of conversation for several hours.

"Have you ever been to New York, Doctor?"she asked.

The Doctor had been trying to use the journey to do some work on the TARDIS circuits; there was, after all, no point wasting time. But he paused at the question. "Why, yes, Jo. I went there once when I was caught up in a chase through time."

"Through time?"Jo gaped. She still hadn't quite got used to the Doctor's more outlandish claims. "Well, who was chasing you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but then a voice came over the tannoy. "Final descent to JFK International Airport begins now."

"About time too,"the Doctor sniffed. "Strap yourself in, Jo. This could be a bumpy landing."

A few minutes later, after a landing not quite as bad as the Doctor had predicted, they were disembarking from the plane. A crowd of UNIT personnel was greeting them but that was merely a formality. Standing in front of them were the four people they would be working with: A tall, dark-haired man who seemed to be somewhere in his 30s, a younger man and woman with blonde-hair, obviously siblings, and what the Doctor could only describe as an orange rock monster.

The dark-haired man stepped forward. "The Doctor? I'm Reed Richards. My wife Sue, her brother Johnny Storm and our friend Ben Grimm."

"The Fantastic Four!"Jo exclaimed.

* * *

Although neither of them knew it, there was at that time another Time Lord in New York. Former friend and now arch-enemy of the Doctor, the Master looked around with distaste at the equipment in front of him. It was a complicated lash-up of different machines that covered the entire room. It more closely resembled the sort of improvisation the Doctor was known for than the finesse the Master preferred. "Hopelessly amateurish,"he said with a deep sigh.

"Your comment implies a lack of appreciation for what we have achieved,"noted a deep voice behind him.

The Master turned to face the tall, armoured figure of Doctor Doom. "Not at all, my dear Doom,"he replied smoothly. "I'm sure our partnership will be most profitable. And when we are finished, the planet Earth will be ours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a follow and favourite already, so thank you to that person!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Doom strode imperiously around the laboratory, his posture somehow managing to convey his arrogance even though his features were hidden. "It is only my inventive genius that could possibly have devised apparatus such as this."

The Master bowed his head in what he hoped was a respectful manner. "That is so. But nevertheless, this scheme is also dependent on the knowledge that I bring."

"That is true,"Doom admitted. "Your knowledge of the workings of the universe and of space and time are most impressive."

"There are many powers out there in the cosmos. Access to them will give us much power."

"And yet with all the knowledge you have at your disposal, you are still a fugitive."

The Master tried not to let his frustration show. It galled that he had to treat a mere human as an equal, no matter how scientifically brilliant the human in question. But they needed each other. "I lack your connections, Lord Doom. Among my own people, _I_ was once a lord. Now, I am an exile. And there are those whose genius is almost a match to my own who see it as their job in life to frustrate me."

Doom nodded. "I sympathise. I too have met those whose jealousy manifests itself in such ways. But soon they will learn their mistake."

* * *

The limousine ride back to the Baxter Building, accompanied by a police escort, had passed somewhat awkwardly. The Doctor had been eager to get on with the task he had been assigned. Small talk however was not something he excelled at so he had said little on the journey. It was only once they were in the lift heading up to the Fantastic Four's quarters that he got down to business. "I'll need a laboratory,"he declared. "Access to whatever advanced equipment you can provide. Something must be causing these anomalies and we need to be able to track it."

"I already started work on something similar,"Reed replied. "Any suggestions for improvements would be welcome."

The Doctor seemed to bite back the comment he wanted to make. "Yes, well, I'd be happy to take a look at it for you, Mr Richards."

Ben glowered at him. "You think you're some sort of big brain, do you, Doctor?"

"Well, I do admit to having certain technical skills."

"The Doctor _is_ a very clever man,"Jo interjected, defensively. She knew the Doctor's manner could put people at odds but she also knew the danger of dismissing him.

The group disembarked from the lift and Reed led the way to the laboratory, gesturing around at his work. The Doctor's features softened and he looked at his host with new respect. "You did all this, Mr Richards?"

"I was working blind most of the time. This isn't anything I've had experience with before."

"I must congratulate you. I wasn't expecting to see anything like this on your planet in your time. You've come very close to what we need. What principles were you working on?"

"Well, my theory was that the manifestations are coming from outside time. That something in our dimension was locking on to something elsewhere."

"I think you may well be right, Mr Richards. What you've described does have all the hallmarks of a breach in the dimensional fabric."

"You speak as though you've had experience of such things, Doctor."

"Well…I have a bit. Now, what we need is something capable of scanning the barrier between this dimension and the vortex. Let's start with your linear capacitor there. Now, what we really need is something capable of doing the same job but in five dimensions."

"Five?"Reed asked.

"Yes, well, it's a bit difficult to explain in human terms, but imagine, if you will, that all places, times, realities are linked somehow. What we're dealing with is something travelling through that fifth dimension. And the fact that someone on the Earth of the 20th century has knowledge of that is very worrying indeed."

* * *

Jo had stayed in the laboratory for a while; she was the Doctor's assistant, after all, and it had seemed right to stay by his side. But the longer he and Reed worked together, the more obvious it became that he didn't even need her to pass him the right equipment. She headed through into the living area where Sue and Johnny were sitting. Sue gave her a sympathetic look. "Still at it, are they?"

"They sound as though they know what they're talking about. I just wish I understood it."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Reed can shut himself away in the laboratory for days. It can be something very important to him but when I try and understand it…"

"…it's a bit beyond O level Science." Jo looked out the window. "I can't believe that I'm in New York and I'm not seeing any of it."

Johnny jumped to his feet. "Well, tell you what, doll. How about we show you around the city?"

"We?"Sue repeated.

"Sure, sis. Reed's not gonna need us for a while, Franklin's being looked after her and you wouldn't want to trust me with a handsome young lady like this without a chaperone, would you?" He winked at Jo, who reddened slightly.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"I'll just let them know what we're doing." Jo rushed to the door of the laboratory. "Doctor, Sue and Johnny are going to show me around the city."

The Doctor didn't look up from his work. "All right, Jo. But stay in touch and be careful." He waited until Jo had gone before asking,"What about you, Mr Grimm? Are you not going to join the young people?"

Ben shrugged. "Hey, watching you two big brains work might be making me feel inadequate but it's better than trying to pretend I'm still hip. Not exactly built for a night out with the young folks. I'm just a Thing these days."

The Doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. "My dear Mr Grimm, I can show you places where your appearance wouldn't even be unusual."

"You can?" There was an almost eager touch to Ben's words.

The Doctor shrugged, self-effacingly. "Well, not at the moment, that's something of a sore point. But you shouldn't worry about such things. The quality of humanity comes from within rather than without."

"I tell him that all the time,"Reed agreed.

"And it don't sound any more convincing coming from you,"Ben retorted. "But thanks, Doc. Maybe you're an okay guy after all."

* * *

Doom stepped back from the apparatus. "The equipment is ready,"he declared with no small measure of pride. "We merely require the co-ordinates and frequency from you, Lord Master."

The Master had been writing on a notepad. "My calculations too are ready,"he concluded. He went to the console and slowly and deliberately typed in the numbers that he read from his pad. "4…6…1."

The equipment began to glow a golden colour. "You are certain of success this time?"Doom asked.

The Master gave a theatrical sigh. "Who can be certain of anything? But sooner or later, rest assured, we willl have everything we wish."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Jo came out of the dressing room and gave a twirl in the dress she was trying on; a simple knee-length checked number. "What do you think?"

"You look amazing, Jo,"Sue assured her.

Jo looked at herself in the mirror, sashaying the dress in all directions to get a good look. "Groovy,"she declared at last.

"Yeah, it's real cool,"Johnny remarked, sounding bored. "Come on, did you girls really bring me along just to look at this? I mean, you're smashing and everything, Jo, but I thought the idea was to have a good time!"

Sue gave him a waspish look. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know a good dance club round the corner, they've always got my name on the door." He put an arm round Jo's shoulder. "Come on, how about we ditch the sister and check it out?"

Jo shrugged the arm off and turned to Sue. "What do you think?"

"Well, my brother does seem to be able to pick a good party."

"Good?" Johnny put his hand to his chest in mock pain. "You wound me, Sue."

"Not yet but I can try."

Jo's attention was suddenly drawn to the window. "Um, I know this is my first time in New York, but is that normal?"

Sue and Johnny looked at what she had seen: A golden spiral in the sky. "Not usually but it's been happening a lot lately,"Sue replied.

"This is what you called the Doctor and me here to look into?" The others nodded at Jo's question. "So what happens now?"

It was at that moment that the building started shaking. "Trouble,"Johnny answered.

* * *

The equipment the Doctor and Reed had assembled suddenly gave off an alarm. The Doctor gave his associate a knowing look. "This is it."

"Which means there'll be trouble out on the streets,"Reed noted.

"There will,"the Doctor agreed. He looked hard at Reed, as though expecting him to continue.

Reed came to the same conclusion the Doctor had. "But we need to concentrate on the trace."

"Exactly,"the Doctor concluded reluctantly. "That's the only way to put a permanent stop to this."

Ben had been following the conversation and seemed to come to a rapid conclusion. "Well, time for the ever-lovin' Thing to make himself known on the streets then."

Reed looked at him with some concern. "Are you sure, Ben?"

"Hey, you and the Doc do your thing. I'm no good here, maybe I can be some good out there."

Reed nodded. "Okay. Take care of yourself." He briefly clasped hands with his old friend before Ben left.

The Doctor watched the interaction closely. "You worry about him, don't you?"

"Don't you worry about Miss Grant?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." The Doctor seemed to dismiss the thought and gather himself. "Now then, Mr Richards, let's see what we've got here."

* * *

Jo didn't feel as though she was doing enough but she lacked the talent of the Fantastic Four. Her job was simple: She had taken up station near the door to a shelter and was ushering people inside it. She looked up and saw rubble falling. "Sue!"she shouted.

Sue turned and projected a forcefield, deflecting the rubble away.

Johnny meanwhile had turned into the Human Torch and was flying around the upper reaches of the city, collecting those who had been on upper storeys when the disruption hit. Able to control his flame enough not to burn them, he was ferrying them down to ground level and ushering them on their way.

Sue deflected another pile of falling rubble but then she saw a giant chunk of masonry plummetting earthwards, which she didn't have time to stop…

"It's clobberin' time!" The Thing leapt into the fray and delivered the masonry a mighty punch, smashing it into fragments.

Sue let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Glad you turned up, Ben."

"My pleasure, doll."

* * *

"The effect's ending,"Reed announced as the equipment began to settle down.

"Yes,"the Doctor confirmed. "A pity we weren't able to trace the origin point."

"But we do know it's somewhere here in New York."

"True. What's bothering me is the destination."

"Somewhere in space."

"That's right. With a few calculations, I might be able to narrow it down to a few star systems. See exactly who our New York-based dimension meddlers are trying to open a link to."

"You sound as though that concerns you."

"It does. But something concerns me even more."

"Which is?"

"Someone in New York is opening up a dimensional gateway to the furthest reaches of this galaxy arm. The question is who…and why?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I picked up another follow so thank you to that person!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

They were all assembled again in the Baxter Building: The Doctor, Reed, Ben, Jo, Sue and Johnny. "So what's the big deal about sending signals out into space?"Ben demanded.

"It's not _just_ the signals,"the Doctor answered. "They require a certain level of knowledge. A level that shouldn't really exist on this planet in this century."

Ben considered this. "So how come it does?"

The Doctor rubbed his neck, looking decidedly awkward. "Well…there is one possibility that springs to mind."

"You're thinking about the Master, aren't you?"Jo asked.

"He's stranded on Earth now, same as I am. He's not the type to lie low."

"Woah, back up,"Johnny protested. "Who's the Master?"

"One of my race. Someone I went to the Academy with. Possessed with a thirst for power and destruction. Just the type to try and contact someone out in space for help."

"There is one other possibility,"Reed interceded. "Doctor Doom."

The Doctor looked at him, bemused. "I'm not familiar with that name."

"Much the same as your Master. Someone I trained with. Someone who used to be a friend. Someone who thinks being a genius means imposing his will on others."

"Do you think he's enough of a genius to do something like this?"

"I think he's the sort to try."

"Well, then, he's certainly a possibility. Maybe if whoever is behind it all tries again we can get a proper fix on them…"

* * *

While the Doctor and Reed continued to debate the point, Jo led Sue and Johnny through to the main area. "What are you thinking?"Johnny asked.

"This Doctor Doom,"Jo considered. "Do you know where he'll be?"

"The Latverian Embassy probably,"Sue noted. "It's where he usually stays when he's in New York."

"All right, let's go there then."

"I admire your gumption,"Johnny noted,"but do you really think that's a good idea?"

"We've no idea where the Master is so let's start with Doctor Doom." Jo saw their sceptical faces. "Oh, come on. Don't you think the Doctor and Reed will be impressed if we can tell them exactly what's going on?"

"All right, you've sold me,"Sue admitted. "Let's get going."

* * *

It was a short time later that the three of them were in the street where the embassy was located. On the door was a guard, dressed in the uniform of the Latverian military. "How do we get past him?"Jo wondered.

"It's easy enough for me,"Sue replied. "I'm not so sure about you two, though."

"There's got to be more than one way in or out,"Johnny argued. "Something that can be opened from the inside."

"You mean a side door?"Sue asked sceptically.

"Well…yeah." Johnny looked embarrassed. "It was just an idea."

Sue clicked her fingers, inspiration suddenly striking. "Or a helipad!"

Johnny's eyes lit up. "Right! You think you can do it?"

"If I can, I'll see you up there."

Jo was confused. "I'm sorry, _how_ are you going to get in?"

Johnny grinned. "It's not for nothing that they call her the Invisible Girl."

"The..?" Jo's eyes widened as she saw Sue fade from view. "Oh!"

"She'll get up to the embassy roof no problem,"Johnny noted. "As for us though…" He suddenly lifted Jo up off her feet, causing her to give a yelp of surprise. "Don't worry, I'm good at this. Flame on."

* * *

Johnny circled a few times to make sure no-one was watching their approach, then landed on the roof of the embassy. He set Jo back down on her feet and extinguished his flame. "Now what?"she asked.

Johnny nodded towards a hatch in the roof. It swung open…and a moment later, Sue faded into view standing in the doorway. "Come on,"she whispered, beckoning to them.

Jo and Johnny followed her down through the hatch. "We should split up and look around,"Jo decided. "See if this Doctor Doom is here and if he's got anything that could be causing these anomalies."

Suddenly, every door in the corridor opened and from them poured Latverian guards. They surrounded the four of them, guns raised. "Can you fade from view and get past them?"Jo asked Sue quietly.

"They're too close together,"Sue replied.

"I could make things a bit hot for them,"Johnny relished.

"We're in enough trouble already, breaking into their embassy,"Sue replied. "Attacking their people could spark off a diplomatic incident."

"Well, well, well,"observed a smooth voice, as a black-clad man with flecks of grey in his dark beard approached them. "We appear to have some uninvited guests. An unwelcome but perhaps amusing distraction."

"The Master!"Jo gasped.

The Master seemed to notice her for the first time. "My dear Miss Grant, what a surprise it is to see you. Is the Doctor close at hand as well?" Jo was silent and the Master chuckled. "What a wonderfully surprising universe this is. I was aware, of course, that he was close at hand when one considers the comparative size of the cosmos but I thought this was a little further than his handlers with UNIT and the High Council allowed him to stray. It will be good to see him again…and you too, of course."

Something suddenly clicked in Jo's mind. "Hang on, what are _you_ doing here? We came here looking for Doctor Doom."

"And you have found him,"replied a deep voice, as the armour clad figure of Doctor Doom approached. His gaze swept over the two FF members. "Sue Richards and Jonathan Storm. I had hoped for opponents who at least had the ability to understand my brilliance. Who is this other one?"

"An associate of _my_ enemy, Lord Doom,"the Master replied.

"Appropriate. Then she will stay here, as they all will."

"You're working together?"Johnny asked.

Doom inclined his head. "That is so."

"You have no right to keep us here!"Sue protested.

Doom looked at her impassively. "Where you stand now, my word is law." He looked at the guards. "Lock them up. And make sure they stay that way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Picked up another follow so thank you, that person!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"This intrusion was not part of our plan,"Doom remarked darkly. He was pacing back and forth, and therefore somewhat frustrated that the Master was sitting perfectly relaxed nearby.

"Perhaps not,"the Master conceded. "But perhaps it can be turned to our advantage."

Doom stopped his pacing and looked at him. "How so?"

"It is obvious that my enemies and yours have joined forces. I'm sure we can agree that we do not want them interfering. Therefore, I propose that we send someone into their midst to destroy them. One of our captives, for instance."

Doom turned away dismissively, as if to resume his pacing. "None of them would agree to serve us."

"Not in normal circumstances, I agree,"the Master replied smoothly. "But I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

Doom stopped and turned back, staring at his ally in silence for a long while. "You are certain?"he said at last.

"I have had some success with Miss Grant but I don't believe she's what we need here. Someone capable of more devastating feats. The Storm boy for instance…"

* * *

Jo sat down heavily in the embassy room that was serving as their improvised cell. "Well, this is pretty rotten luck,"she remarked despondently.

"I don't imagine Reed will be particularly pleased at us getting locked up like this,"Sue agreed.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Will you two give it a rest? Come on! Okay, so we haven't put in a particularly good showing here but we're one step nearer to figuring out what's going on, aren't we? Doctor and Reed can't complain about that."

"It's not much good if we never get to tell them,"Sue retorted.

"Well…yeah, sure, there's that but that's just details, right? We'll get out of here soon enough."

Jo sighed. "I don't suppose you can walk through walls?"she asked Sue.

"I'm afraid not. Walk past guards, maybe, but I think they'll notice the door opening and closing. They've probably been told to look out for exactly that."

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal the Master standing with the guards. He gestured to Johnny. "You. Come with me."

"Why just him?"Sue protested.

"Don't worry, Mrs Richards, your time will come. Mr Storm?"

Johnny shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I'll go with you, 'Master'." He followed the Time Lord out into the corridor, the door shutting behind him.

"Now, Mr Storm,"the Master began,"we're going to send you back to your friends."

"Sounds good so far."

"And once you're there, you're going to do a little job for me." The Master stared at him hard. "You will obey me…"

* * *

The Doctor walked through into the sitting area. The Thing was sitting on the edge of a seat, his expression even more sullen than usual. "You're looking pensive, Mr Grimm."

The Thing shot a look in his direction. "Sorry, Doc."

The Doctor gave him a kindly smile. "That's all right. I just wanted to make sure that nothing's the matter."

"You sure there's not something else you should be worrying about?"

"No, we're pretty much waiting for something to happen at the moment. A less than satisfactory state of affairs, I admit, but at least it gives us a chance to talk. So, what's on your mind?"

Ben gestured towards the sky. "I've been out there a few times but you, you've really travelled. What's it like?"

The Doctor sat down opposite him. "There are an infinite number of worlds, filled with an intimate number of creatures. Beings with six arms and as many legs, some as big as this building and some as small as an atom. When you've travelled around as much as I have, Mr Grimm, nothing seems unusual anymore and you learn to take nothing for granted."

Ben nodded slowly. "You think you could take me out there some time? Just for a trip."

"Well, if I ever get the TARDIS working again, I'll be happy to oblige. At the moment though, I'm more concerned about our present problem. Mr Richards!"

Reed emerged from the laboratory. "What's up, Doctor?"

"I was just wondering where the rest of our party have gone."

"Not here,"Ben interjected. "I checked all the rooms."

"What?!" The Doctor looked horrified.

"They've probably just resumed their shopping trip,"Reed suggested.

"Possibly. But Jo does have a tendency to be rather headstrong."

"So does Sue,"Reed conceded.

"I'd rather know just where they've got to." The Doctor's head turned at the sound of the lift and he saw Johnny emerging. "Mr Storm, thank goodness. What's happened to Jo..?" He stopped. There was something about Johnny, the way he held himself, the blank look in his eyes, that was oddly familiar. Worryingly so, in fact…

"Flame on!"Johnny shouted. His body exploded in flames that had the others take a step back. He fired a burst of flame at the Doctor, who dived aside, taking cover with Ben. Another stream headed at Reed, who twisted his body into an odd shape to avoid it.

"Do you have a sprinkler system in here?"the Doctor asked Ben.

"With him living here?"Ben asked. "It'd be going off all the time."

"The nearest water source then? Preferably something under high pressure."

"There's a water pipe running through that wall there. If I can bust a hole in it…"

"Well, I suppose I'd better distract him then." The Doctor stood up. "Now, Mr Storm, we really must…"

Johnny fired another burst of flame at the Doctor, who ducked down again. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Thing ran at the wall he'd pointed out and punched a hole in it. The water engulfed Johnny, extinguishing the flames, and he sank to the floor.

The Thing stood over him, fist raised. "You lousy creep, Torch! I oughta…"

"Wait, Ben,"the Doctor said sharply. "Look at him."

The Thing did as he was told and saw that Johnny was just staring blankly into space. "What's the matter with him?"

"Some sort of post-hypnotic trance. He failed to accomplish his task so he's just shut down. It's a technique often used by the Master."

"Can we do anything for him?"Reed asked.

"Well, it should be fairly easy to break." The Doctor laid a hand on Johnny's neck and tilted the younger man's head slightly.

Johnny seemed to come to suddenly. "Doctor? Reed? What's going on? Last thing I remember is being at the Laverian Embassy…"

"The Latverian Embassy?"Reed repeated. " _Doctor Doom's_ embassy?" He stopped and looked at the Doctor.

"Yes,"the Doctor agreed. "I think we both just had the same worrying thought."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Johnny was shaking his head with a certain amount of confusion. "I'm trying to remember, Reed, but there's gaps there. I can remember Doom taking us all prisoner and I can remember a guy in black that Jo said was the Master and him taking me somewhere for a talk but after that…"

Reed looked round at the Doctor. "This enemy of yours?"

The Doctor nodded. "I don't think there's any doubt now."

"Whatever hypnotism he used on Johnny must have blocked his memories of their talk."

"Clearly. To be honest, I doubt he learned anything else of use. And it's probably best he doesn't remember, given what he tried to do when he did."

The Thing wasn't entirely following. "So it wasn't Torch's fault that he tried to kill us?"

Reed gave him a reassuring smile. "No, Ben. Just a very clever and very dangerous man trying to get us out of the way. Luckily for us, he's made a big miscalculation. By sending Johnny back to us, he's let us know exactly who's behind this."

Ben processed this slowly. "So what do we do now?"

"Go to this embassy, of course,"the Doctor replied.

Reed looked shocked. "Doctor, you're talking about the sovereign soil of a foreign power. Whatever else he may be, Doctor Doom is still someone with a fair bit of pull."

"Don't worry,"the Doctor assured him. "I've got a fair bit of pull myself."

* * *

The Master was aware of Doom's gaze boring into him as he worked. He turned round and raised an eyebrow at him. "You had some comment to make?"

"We may not have long."

"Oh? What has caused that opinion, may I ask?"

"Our enemies are aware of us."

"Well, the two women are locked away and the men are most likely dead."

"You speak too soon. Reed Richards has an uncomfortable habit of avoiding certain death."

"Yes, the Doctor has that habit as well,"the Master conceded. "Still, there's no reason to suspect they will interfere."

"The next attempt must succeed. We may not have time for another."

* * *

The Doctor led an increasingly bemused Reed, Johnny and Ben towards the embassy. There were two guards on duty, one of whom moved to stop them as they approached. "This is Latverian territory."

"Yes, well, I'm an agent of the United Nations,"the Doctor answered. "And I'd like to inspect your embassy."

"The United Nations doesn't have the right to carry out random spot checks. Especially not with no papers."

"It doesn't?" The Doctor looked around, hoping for someone to contradict the guard. No-one did. He winced slightly. "Oh. Well, in that case, I suppose I'll have to do something else. Hai!" His fingers caught the two guards' pressure points, knocking them out.

Johnny sighed. "You never hear the phrase 'international incident'?"

"Don't worry,"the Doctor replied. "They'll have a hard time contacting _my_ embassy." He led the way inside.

"Johnny, find Sue and Jo and free them,"Reed instructed. "Ben, Doctor, let's go and find some old friends."

* * *

The Master and Doom both paused at the sound of alarms. "We have been breached,"Doom declared.

"Yes, it certainly sounds like that,"the Master agreed.

"Stay here. Continue your work. I will deal with them."

* * *

Johnny headed for the room where he had left Jo and Sue. The two guards remained on duty outside. They aimed their guns at him and he sent out small, controlled fireballs which melted the guns. The two guards dropped their suddenly hot weapons and stared at him stupidly. "This is where you run,"he told them.

To his relief, they complied. He hadn't actually had a plan beyond that.

Johnny burnt away the lock on the door and opened it to reveal Jo and Sue. "Johnny, what are you doing?"Sue scolded. "Attacking an embassy?"

"We're a bit beyond that,"Johnny answered. "Come on."

* * *

The Doctor, Reed and Ben had been making progress through the embassy when they came across a group of guards. There followed a brief but rather one-sided battle. Ben's strength was a clear deciding factor, with the Doctor also proving surprisingly adept at unarmed combat.

Just as the last guards had been overpowered, an armoured figure appeared. "Doom,"Reed identified darkly. He stretched out an arm but Doom batted it away.

"I am not here to fight you, Reed Richards, as appealing as that prospect is. Not yet anyway." Doom turned his attention to the other leader of the intruders. "You are the Doctor?"

The Doctor bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement but the smile on his face stopped it appearing too respectful. "As are you, I believe."

"You will pay for your interference."

The Doctor assumed a defensive stance. "I may surprise you further."

The pair circled each other for a few moments, then Doom swung an arm. The Doctor blocked the blow and delivered an akido chop to Doom's chest. It clanged against his armour, probably doing more harm to the Doctor than Doom. It was clear brute force was not going to win the day. Doom struck a blow across the Doctor's shoulder, knocking him to his knees. The Doctor grabbed Doom's arms and then rolled backwards, flinging the dictator over his head. Doom clattered into a wall, but was up on his knees in a moment, glaring at his opponent. They both got to their feet and circled each other again.

* * *

The Master had some faith in his ally but he was aware of the Doctor's skills and suspected the Fantastic Four would be equally dangerous. So his attention was focused on his work. If that was completed, nothing else would matter. He finished the connections, flicked the switches…and the equipment glowed, brighter than it had done before.

"It's worked, Doctor, it's worked!"the Master shouted triumphantly. "Nothing you do can stop us now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I picked up another follow and my first review so thank you to that person!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

The beam of light that sprang out of the machinery was visible even in the room where the Doctor and Doom had been fighting. Although the combatants weren't in any position to pay attention to it, Reed and Ben quickly noticed it. "Ben, do something about that,"Reed ordered.

Ben looked confused. "Er, how? What is it? What do I do?"

"You'll think of something."

Ben mulled this over, still none the wiser. "Where do I go?"

"Just follow the light."

Ben nodded and ran off.

The Doctor and Doom had paused in their fight, staring at each other. "If you're relying on the Master to control whatever it is you've got going on, I'd advise you not to,"the Doctor commented. "He has a very long history of getting himself involved in situations beyond his control."

"That does not matter,"Doom replied. "I am in control. I always have been and always will be. Soon the universe will learn to bow to me."

"Then there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Very well."

Doom cocked his head slightly at the comment. "'Very well'? What does that mean?"

Reed stretched out an arm and grasped Doom's gauntlet. "It means we end this."

* * *

Ben was lumbering down a corridor, following the path of the light, when he ran into Jo, Sue and Johnny running in the opposite direction. "What's going on?"Sue asked.

Ben opened his mouth, then closed it again. "No idea,"he said at last.

"Well, where were you going?"Johnny replied.

Ben looked at Jo. "That guy you came here looking for?"

"The Master?"

Ben nodded. "Well, he's doing something. Him and Doom. And we've got to stop it."

"Sounds like a plan to me,"Johnny agreed. "Flame on!"

* * *

The Master was hunched over the controls, a look of triumph on his face. Something was travelling along the energy beam. Lights were forming inside a large glass bubble, lights that moved around with the energy of life. The Master watched it all with a delighted smile. Finally, things were going his way.

The door was smashed open and Ben led Jo, Sue and Johnny in. Johnny zipped about the laboratory in his flame form. "So what do we have to put out of action?"

"You're too late for any of that,"the Master replied. "My moment of triumph has come, don't you realise that?"

"You're not going to succeed!"Jo retorted.

"Oh? And what exactly is going to stop me?"

"Well, I thought I might do it like this,"Ben replied, balling a fist and stalking towards the machinery.

The Master's eyes widened in shock. "No, stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Ben smashed the bubble and the lights escaped. Not in a rush or in a shoot. Separately. Blobs of light, shaped like a ghostly image of the human form, spread out around the laboratory. Everywhere they struck, they destroyed. Then they shot into the sky, burning holes in the walls and roof as they did so.

"What are they?"Sue asked.

"A lifeform far beyond your comprehension,"the Master snapped. "And now it's loose."

Ben looked rather sheepish. "I get the feeling I shouldn't have done that."

* * *

Their enmity forgotten, the Doctor, Reed and Doom looked out of the window at the lights gathering above the city. The Doctor rubbed his neck. "Well, I did warn you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I got another review, follow and favourite, so huge thank you to that person!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

No-one was entirely sure how but a truce had been called. The Doctor, Jo, Reed, Ben, Johnny, Sue, the Master and Doom were all assembled in the embassy's laboratory. The Doctor fixed the Master with an accusing look. "It's the Verdeen, isn't it?"

The Master gave a hollow laugh. "Naturally you've heard of them, Doctor."

"Naturally."

"Well I don't think the rest of us have,"Sue pointed out.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Thousands of light years from here, on the edge of the galaxy, there's a nebula. It shines brightly in the sky for parsecs around. What most people who see it don't know is the source of that light. Life. A lifeform known as the Verdeen. They shine with the light of pure energy."

"Very poetic, Doctor,"the Master noted sarcastically. "All of which is a romantic way of saying that they're a source of vast untapped power. Anyone who could harness it would possess a strength that no-one could stand against."

"By murdering and enslaving an intelligent lifeform?"Reed demanded. "Even for you, Doom, that's callous."

"Power is all that matters!"Doom snarled. "And if they had served to grant us that power, their lives would not have been wasted."

"Only you've messed it up, haven't you?"Jo asked. "They're out there, loose."

"Frightened, angry,"the Doctor agreed. "They could cause a lot of damage."

"Then they must be destroyed,"the Master declared.

"Or sent back,"Reed argued. "You brought them here, there must be a way to reverse the process."

The Master waved a hand dismissively. "Not with the equipment smashed."

"Oh, I don't know,"the Doctor mused pointedly. "I'd say that the four of us working together should be able to come up with a solution."

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong,"Johnny interjected,"but aren't these Verdeen roaming the streets of New York as we speak?"

"They are,"Reed confirmed. "And we need to do something about it."

"Leave it to us, big brain,"Ben replied. "Torch, Suse, let's earn our pay."

"I'll go with you, if I may,"Jo offered. "I'm probably going to be more use to you out there than in here. If you don't mind, Doctor?"

The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course not, Jo. But be careful." He watched the four leave then turned to Reed, Doom and the Master. "Right, gentlemen, let's put our heads together, shall we?"

* * *

The sight on the streets was eerily similar to that during the earlier tremors. People ran about in a panic, while buildings caught fire. "What a mess!"Jo gasped.

"I don't know what they're trying to do,"Sue noted,"but the Verdeen are causing chaos."

"Looks like they're in need of clobbering,"Ben decided, balling his fists.

"No, Ben, wait,"Sue told him. "We don't know what effect touching one of them could have on you. They're pure energy, remember?"

"Might hurt rock,"Johnny noted. "Not so sure about fire. Flame on!"

* * *

The Doctor looked over the wrecked remains of the bubble prison. "You were using a compressed chronon beam, I take it?"he asked.

"Exactly, Doctor,"the Master confirmed.

"So can't we just reverse it and send the Verdeen back?"Reed asked.

The Master shot him a withering look. "For that to work, the Verdeen would need to still be in their cage. And as you can see, they aren't."

"It would be an easy idea in principle though,"the Doctor argued. "Which means the problem set before us is how to get the Verdeen back here."

"Could we send out a broad beam tuned to their wavelength?"Reed suggested. "Use it to draw them back here?"

"My thought exactly. Can you repair the transmitter/receiver on the device?" The Doctor nodded at the Master. "He can help you."

The Master gave a "harrumph" but complied.

"Ah, Doctor Doom. We now need to build a second receiver for the first part of the plan. It would take too long to switch a single receiver to a transmitter, it will need to be programmed in advance. Do you have the right spares we need?"

"Of course,"Doom replied impassively. "I will contact the stores immediately."

* * *

Johnny was flying about amongst the Verdeen. The effect was mainly to keep them occupied and stop them destroying any property or people. The Thing had climbed up to a rooftop and was trying to do a distraction of his own, bouncing up and down. "Hey, you lot!"he bellowed. One of the Verdeens swooped down, buzzing him, and he swallowed hard. "Okay, this may not have been that good an idea."

Jo and Sue looked on anxiously. Sue saw a Verdeen swooping down and generated a forcefield. The creature impacted with it and Sue cringed at the effort needed to hold it out. "Are you all right?"Jo asked.

Sue grimaced. "They'd better do something soon."

* * *

The Doctor looked over the equipment that the four of them had assembled and nodded approvingly. "Right, switch on."

Obligingly, the Master pulled the switch and the machine sent out a wide beam of light.

* * *

Jo, Sue, Johnny and Ben saw the beam strike out. "All right!"Ben shouted. "The big brains have done their work!"

Jo looked at the beam. At first it seemed strong and steady but soon it began to flicker and splutter. "No, something's wrong,"she realised.

* * *

Reed looked over the console. "Doctor, we're getting an overload."

"What?" The Doctor went to look…and the console blew up in his face.

"What happened?"the Master demanded.

The Doctor looked at the wrecked equipment in horror. "They're too strong. They can resist the pull. We'll never get them back here now."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The group had all returned to the embassy laboratory. With the attempt to capture the Verdeen a dismal failure, there hadn't seemed to be any point staying out on the streets. Containing them could only go so far.

"What's going to happen with them now?"Reed asked.

The Doctor glanced towards the window. "The Verdeen are relatively quiet now but it won't last for long. They're trapped here now. They'll get angrier and angrier, and take it out on the rest of us."

The Master gave him a scornful look. "Well, Doctor, do you have any more bright ideas?"

"Don't try and get superior,"Sue snapped at him. "It's your fault that we're in this mess. You brought the Verdeen here." She looked at Doom. "And you."

"It was a calculated risk,"Doom replied. "If it had succeeded…all my dreams would have come true."

"Instead it's a nightmare,"Reed retorted.

"You realise we still have another option, Doctor,"the Master noted.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"You still have the dematerialisation circuit from my TARDIS, and I know where it's hidden. If we join forces, we can both get off planet. We can even take your friends with us, if you like. And my own associate, of course."

The Doctor looked away dismissively. "So that's your idea, is it? Run away."

"Um, may I suggest something?"Jo interjected.

The Master snorted. "I doubt that will achieve anything."

"Let her talk,"Johnny snapped.

"Well…we don't want the Verdeen here,"Jo pointed out. "And they don't want to be here. So couldn't we just…ask them to leave?"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, then turned to Reed. "She could be right, Mr Richards! I could rig up some sort of translation matrix…and then you and I need to speak with them. The Master and Doom can stay here ready to work the controls." He gave the pair a suspicious look. "Mr Grimm, I'm going to tell you exactly what they should be doing. Make sure they don't do anything else. Jo, you'd better stay here as well."

* * *

The Doctor and Reed stood on a rooftop. The Verdeen were flying about in the sky above them, seeming confused. The Doctor gave Reed a sceptical look. "Well, let's see if this works." He cleared his throat and spoke into a microphone-like device. "Attention, attention, can you hear me up there?" The Verdeen all seemed to stop and hover, as though listening to his words. It was a good sign at least. "We're aware of what has been done to you. We want to help you."

"You were brought here by bad men,"Reed continued. "By our enemies. But they have been convinced to help you. You can trust us. Return to the point where you first arrived. The prison that held you is gone. You will find a way home."

The Verdeen swooped away, heading towards the embassy. The Doctor gave Reed a look that was part surprised, part relieved. "I think they believed us."

* * *

The Master and Doom hunched over the controls. Ben was by their elbow, keeping a close eye on them. "I'm watching you,"he growled at Doom.

"They're coming!"Johnny announced.

"The Verdeen?"Sue asked.

Johnny nodded. "The whole lot of them."

"Keep watching,"Doom noted. "We must know when they are all here."

The Verdeen came shooting into the room, through the window this time, and began gathering in the remains of their prison. "That's it!"Johnny shouted.

The Master and Doom worked the switches. The Verdeen were enveloped in light and the stream shot out into space, carrying them back to their nebula.

Jo smiled. "Good luck!"she called after them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The Doctor and Reed had returned to the embassy to join the others. The Master eyed his old rival sardonically. "So, it seems I must congratulate you, Doctor?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "For clearing up your mess as usual?"

The Master bowed his head in a gesture of fake humility. "And very well you do it too."

"The scheme was ambitious but flawed,"Doom noted. "The Verdeen were too volatile to control."

"And that's really all you care about?"Sue asked scornfully.

"Naturally. What else of importance was there?"

Reed looked at him in disgust. "Thanks for the hospitality, Victor, but I think it's time for us to leave."

Jo looked aghast. "You mean you're just going to let him get away with it?"

"Not much choice, I'm afraid. He's a foreign diplomat. He can't be arrested for any crime…especially ones committed in his own embassy."

"Perhaps,"the Doctor agreed, before gesturing to the Master. "But this man is another matter. In addition to what you've done here, you're still facing charges over your involvement with the Nestene."

"As Reed Richards pointed out,"Doom interjected,"you are in _my_ embassy. This man is under my protection and thus outside your authority."

"Just so,"the Master agreed. "And while you may not wish to continue to take advantage of Lord Doom's hospitality, I most certainly do."

The Doctor gave a sigh of resignation. "Come on, Jo, we're leaving."

After the others had gone, Doom turned to the Master angrily. "Your scheme was a failure. You are fortunate that I may still have a use for you."

The Master bowed his head once again. "Yes, of course, Lord Doom. I would only be too glad to perform whatever task you desire." But inside, he was trying to work out a way to remove himself from Doom's retinue as soon as possible. There was little profit for him in remaining and he had other schemes at work elsewhere. That business with the Keller Machine, for instance, that should be bearing fruit soon…

* * *

The Fantastic Four and their two visitors had retired to the airfield again for a farewell, the mood between them more relaxed than when the Doctor and Jo had arrived. Reed grasped the Time Lord's hand. "Doctor, it has been a pleasure working with you."

"And you, Reed. If you ever feel like coming to work for UNIT, I'd be more than happy to resume our partnership."

"Talking of partnerships,"Jo interjected,"what about the Master and Doom?"

"Yeah,"Johnny agreed. "Aren't we storing up a whole load of trouble for ourselves with them still out there?"

"No doubt we'll encounter them again,"Reed admitted. "Individually or separately."

"Good,"Ben noted. "I owe them a few."

"I strongly suspect it will be separately,"the Doctor observed. "I can't see the Master being happy with their arrangement for long."

Jo sighed. "So no doubt he'll soon be bothering us again."

"It does seem to be his stock in trade."

"Well, you can take care of the Master,"Sue said encouragingly. "And leave Doom to us."

The Doctor smiled. "That I will be more than happy to do."

* * *

 **All opinions welcome!**


End file.
